The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Route 66’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Route 66’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the Inventor's garden in Lucinda, Pa. in summer of 2005. The parent plants of ‘Route 66’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cutting under the direction of the Inventor in Alpharetta, Ga. in summer of 2008. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.